Te debo un baile
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Un episodio difícil en la vida del matrimonio de Trunks y Marron marca una nueva perspectiva de vida, cargada de esperanza. Trunks x Marron, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **TE DEBO UN BAILE**

* * *

—Y no una explicación—

* * *

—Mi hija murió cuando tenía seis años. Yo estaba a punto de cumplir los treinta y Marron de cumplir los veinticinco. Se enfermó tan gravemente que jamás fui capaz de mirarla y decir que era Faith. Marron me miraba casi con odio, pero sus ojos no podían gritarme otra cosa que no fuera un quebranto desgarrador. Yo, por mi parte, no entendía nada. No entendí por qué me castigaban así, no entendía por qué mi hija no despertaba, no entendía qué hacía Marron caminando de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada. Yo no entendía por qué no hacía algo por salvar a Faith.

—Y entonces, ¿qué pasó?

—Mientras yo miraba a Faith y apretaba su pequeña mano entre las mías, como si de esa manera le sostuviera la vida, largó el último suspiro, ese último pedazo de energía que le quedaba. Suspiro que también se deshizo de mí y de Marron. La máquina dejó de sonar, su pequeño y cansado corazón había dejado de latir.

—¿Qué hizo tu esposa?

—¿Marron? Se volvió loca. Su jaula había desaparecido y sus gritos llegaron hasta el último rincón del hospital. Tomó a Faith de la cabeza, zamarreó su cuerpecito delgado y blanco con una fuerza que yo jamás le vi. Yo sólo miraba. Miraba con eterna ausencia la escena. No podía moverme, no podía calmar a Marron, no podía hacer nada más que encogerme ante la brutalidad de la muerte. Llegó el doctor que atendía el caso de Faith, intentaron reanimarla, pero mi hija jamás volvió. La enfermedad le había ganado, y había cobrado su botín.

—Después de que el doctor les informó sobre la muerte de Faith, ¿qué pasó?

—Hicimos el ritual que apremia el triunfo de la muerte. El ataúd era pequeño y blanco, tal como era mi hija minutos antes de que muriera. El velatorio duró dos días completos. Mi familia y amigos estuvieron esas cuarenta y ocho horas a nuestro lado, pero para mí todas esas caras no eran más que fantasmas. Hasta tener a Marron a mi lado no me significaba ningún consuelo, y para ella, mi compañía era tan superflua que me lo gritaba con los ojos. Marron siempre fue muy expresiva con los ojos, o quizá yo la conocía demasiado. Nadie podía decirnos nada porque no existía palabra alguna que nos fuera a devolver el alma. Nadie se atrevía a acercársenos porque ni la más increíble compañía se igualaba a tener a Faith con nosotros. Todos eran estatuas, Marron y yo éramos frías estatuas de piedra que se movían como espectros, cargados de odio al mundo y bramidos atorados. Y Faith dormía. Dormía como un ángel. Yo gritaba en mi pesadilla.

—¿Qué sucedió en el funeral?

—Después del amanecer de ese día viernes, caminamos todos al cementerio. Mi padre, Gohan y Goten me ayudaron con el ataúd. Yo, un saiyajin, la raza más fuerte del universo, necesitaba ayuda para cargar un miserable cajón de madera, pero mi corazón no era tan fuerte como la sangre. la urna descendió poco a poco hasta tocar fondo. Mi madre le dejó una flor blanca, mi hermana, una flor rosa. Marron y yo le dejamos el corazón.

—¿Y después?

—La gente se iba. Todos querían descansar, dormir, comer algo. Marron y yo teníamos el estómago apretado, los ojos deshechos y la mente revuelta. Nos quedamos allí con Faith, no queríamos dejarla sola. Sentía que si la abandonaba allí, a la intemperie, con la lluvia deformando el paisaje urbano y lejos de nosotros no iba a ser capaz de perdonarme cuando despertara de su sueño eterno y me lo dijera. ¡Papá, me dejaste sola cuando me quedé dormida! Decía en mi mente. Juraba escucharla diciéndome: papi, no te vayas por favor; la oscuridad me asusta. Juro que la escuché, y allí, con mi hija y mi esposa, caí de rodillas al suelo. Golpeé el piso con tanta ira que sentí cómo ésta, entera, temblaba, y nada me importó. Grité con toda la voz que me quedaba, lloré como un niño, hice un escándalo de proporciones, pero Faith jamás despertó, y Marron jamás dejó de abrazarme.

—¿Qué pasó después?

—Todos los días iba a ver a mi hija, porque sentía que ella me esperaba ansiosa. Marron me acompañaba como podía, con sus eternas ojeras y ojos cansados de llorar, pero incapaces de dejar de hacer lo único que conocían. Fui a verla durante un año entero, y trescientas sesenta y cinco flores blancas y rosas le dejé en su placa. Juraba escuchar su risa y mirar su sonrisa agradecida, y siempre que podía sentirla cerca de mí, las piernas me flaqueaban, porque Faith (o su recuerdo) era infinitamente más fuerte que yo. Y gritaba, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que Marron me abrazaba y me calmaba un poco. Faith no despierta, le decía a Marron. No, Trunks, no despierta; me respondía.

—Alucinabas.

—No lo sé. Era como si me obligara a mí mismo a alucinar para mantenerme cuerdo.

—Y después de ese año, ¿qué sucedió?

—Durante la primavera, Marron había cuidado muchos jazmines. Los regaba todos los días, y estaba pendiente de que no perdieran su impecable color blanco. Cuando hacía agujeros en la tierra y apartaba las pequeñas matitas, me miraba desde donde estaba, agachada, y me decía que así le habían arrebatado a su hija. De un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, para que se fuera lejos. Un día, cuando el verano se acercaba a sonoros pasos, Marron cortó todos los jazmines e hizo un ramo, un tan grande que apenas podía sostenerlo con sus manos. Los jazmines no son una flor grande y pesada, pero Marron había perdido peso, fuerza y energía y todo le pesaba demasiado. Armó el adorno inmenso y me pidió que fuéramos al cementerio. Cuando llegamos, buscamos la tumba de Faith. Mi hija no se había movido del lugar. Marron dejó las flores allí, al punto en que taparon todo y aplastaron a mi hija, convirtiéndola en un ramo de jazmines blancos y momentáneos. Vamos a caminar, le dije a Marron. Ella aceptó. Dimos vueltas por el cementerio, fue el paseo romántico más tétrico de mi vida. Tomados de la mano, caminamos en silencio, a pasos lentos. Los tacos de Marron sonaban contra los adoquines, y sus ojos se paseaban por todas las tumbas y mausoleos, donde yacían familias completas. Me comentaba sobre los colores de ciertas tumbas o lo abandonadas que lucían las más antiguas, que por lo general eran el lugar de eterno descanso de los más ancianos. Sus hijos los habrán olvidado, le respondía yo. A Marron, sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y negaba suavemente con la cabeza, como si todo la decepcionara. Las flores marchitas de las tumbas, las cruces rústicas, el paisaje eterno decorado con destellos de muerte. No podía creer que mi hija era parte de eso, pero yo me sentía parte de ese mundo de los muertos también. Marron era lo que me mantenía respirando.

—¿Y cuando volvieron a la tumba de Faith?

—Después de mirar desde mi lugar todo a mi alrededor, le dije a Marron que volviéramos a la entrada al cementerio, pues Faith estaba muy cerca de ahí. Cuando volvimos, los jazmines que Marron le dejó a mi hija estaban todos marchitos. Así de rápido se fue la belleza de las flores, así de rápido se había ido mi hija. No había quedado ningún jazmín con su característico color blanco, todos estaban muertos, tan muertos como Faith. Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando lo entendí.

* * *

...

— _La próxima vez que levantes las cejas de incredulidad, que sea al mundo y no a mí_ —

...

* * *

—Cuando entendí que Faith estaba muerta, hice todo lo posible por convencer a Marron de ello, porque mi esposa no era capaz de reconocerlo. Me gritaba que no, que debíamos ir a verla aún porque nos esperaba, porque nos extrañaba y quería que estuviéramos con ella. Yo le insistía en que nuestra hija había muerto hace ya más de un año, que dejara de recordármelo con esa actitud terca, reabriendo una y mil veces la herida.

—La locura le llegó después a Marron.

—Con el tiempo, sí. Cuando comenzó a sentirse sola, cuando ya en la habitación yo me giraba a un lado e intentaba dormir cada dos horas por las pesadillas, cuando ella deambulaba por la casa como un alma en pena buscando la razón de su existencia. Marron se estaba volviendo loca. Faith se había llevado nuestra vida, nuestra cordura, nuestro todo. Ahora, se llevaba a Marron con ella. Se llevaba a su madre, y yo quería que me llevara a mí también.

—¿Pensabas que estaba todo perdido?

—Sí. Desde el principio. Marron fue perdiendo más y más peso. Dejó de arreglarse, incluso llegó el punto en que no quería salir de la habitación de Faith. Se había olvidado del cementerio, de la tumba, de que Faith ya no existía más que en nuestras memorias. Dejó de trabajar, abandonó todo lo que más amaba, y me abandonó a mí. Se deshacía como un castillo de naipes, débil y delgado. Y yo no hacía nada por recuperarla.

—¿Hasta que…?

—Hasta que me di cuenta de que la estaba perdiendo. Perder a mi hija me enseñó a reconocer en qué momento estaba perdiendo a alguien. Marron se iba de mi lado, su mente se distorsionaba cada día más. Me gritoneaba, no me tocaba, no me consolaba como antes. Sólo decía que quería estar con Faith, y todo lo que hablaba era referente a ella. Llegué a pensar que el enfermo era yo, que estaba celoso de mi propia hija, muerta, deshaciéndose como un suspiro de vida. Y lo de Marron era cada vez peor.

—¿Qué hiciste, entonces?

—Busqué ayuda. El recuerdo de Faith jamás me abandonará, pero era ello precisamente lo que me impulsaba hacia adelante. Era mi hija dándome ánimos detrás de mí, eternamente, hasta que, llegado el momento, volviera a verla. Aún tengo esa convicción. Hablé con Marron, le dije que ella no estaba bien, que Faith ya llevaba dos años y medio muerta y lejos de nosotros, pero que si de algo servía, que tuviera fe en que volvería a verla, tal como yo lo creía y lo creo hasta hoy, y espero ansiosamente aquel día. Porque de eso se trataba mi hija, de tener esperanza, y de que la esperanza prevalecería para siempre. Poco a poco fui conversándole en ese tono a mi esposa. Cada vez me acercaba más a ella, le llevaba la comida a nuestra habitación en la que siempre estaba acostada. Nunca fui un gran cocinero, pero llegó el momento en que las sopas, lo más livianas posible, me quedaban bien. Eran sopas sin condimentos, tal como las que le hacía Marron a Faith cuando estaba dejando el pecho. Preparaba la bandeja, una taza de té con sabor a diferentes frutas. Durazno, fresa, guinda. Fue difícil los primeros días, cuando Marron no me aceptaba nada. Pero ahí estaba mi esperanza, mi hija, diciéndome con su tierna voz que no me rindiera con Marron. Mamá te necesita, papi, me decía desde dondequiera que estuviera. En mi corazón, suspiraba, cansado, y le respondía: lo sé, hija.

—¿Qué hiciste para convencer a tu esposa?

—Como te dije, poco a poco fui practicando con las sopas. Al principio eran insalubres, casi, luego eran soportables. Todos los días, lo juro; todos los días preparaba sopa, y todos los días terminaba en la basura. Marron miraba la bandeja, parpadeaba tres veces, cansada, y volvía la mirada hacia la ventana. No me hablaba, por falta de fuerzas, quizá, más que por querer estar sola. Yo jamás la dejé sola. No me atrevía. Incluso cuando adelgazó tanto que me daba miedo estar al lado de ella, ni siquiera ahí la abandoné. Hasta que un día, hice la misma sopa de siempre, y se la llevé. Con una cuchara, acerqué una pequeña porción a sus delgados labios. Ella miró mi mano, temblorosa, me miró a los ojos y lloró. No sé qué habrá visto en mis ojos ese día, pero de seguro vio tristeza, la misma que ella sentía, y pudo albergar en su corazón un poco de empatía por mí. Lloró, miró la cuchara, y bebió la cucharada de sopa. Repetí el proceso, yo llorando también, temblando de miedo de que me dejara, diciéndoselo: no me dejes tú también, mi amor, supliqué; porque si eso llegara a suceder, yo no podía vivir. Ella lo entendió. Bebió toda la sopa que le llevé en el plato. Y así pasó todos los días. Preparaba sopa, se la llevaba a la habitación, Marron la bebía. Hasta que llegó el momento en el que pudo mover sus brazos y me abrazó. Me abrazó tan sentidamente, con demasiada calidez. Qué bien se sentía volver a casa.

—Volviste a ponerte en campaña de conquistarla.

—Sí. Las sopas habían ayudado, los abrazos que nos dábamos, todavía llorando la muerte de nuestra hija, también. Porque a pesar de todo, nos llenaba un vacío recordar a Faith. Jamás dejamos de hacerlo, en realidad, porque era necesario, es parte de nosotros, es un pedazo de corazón que se nos fue arrancado brutalmente. Marron recibía mis abrazos, cuando comenzó a levantarse de la cama, cuando volvió a caminar, a salir a su jardín a cuidar sus flores. Los jazmines estaban muertos, todos; lo que la entristeció bastante. Sus rosas, marchitas. Yo acaricié su delgada espalda y le dije que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para volver a hacer renacer sus flores. Ella me miró, sonrió y dijo: tal como tú te diste el tiempo de revivirme a mí. Yo sentí que me agradecía todo lo que había hecho por ella, pero aún me quedaba mucho más por hacer.

—Y lo hiciste.

—Sí, lo hice. Lo hice con todo el amor del mundo, aquel amor que jamás se me había acabado, ese amor puro que sentí por ella desde siempre, y aquel amor que siento por mi hija. Todos los días le llevaba flores, porque sé que le encantaban las flores, sobre todo las flores blancas. Le llevaba chocolates artesanales, de esos que tenían rellenos de fruta. Le preparaba la cena, disfrutaba con ella de las cosas simples de la vida, la acompañaba cuando podaba sus flores y las regaba. Salíamos a caminar durante las noches, aquellas cálidas noches estrelladas que observábamos por horas enteras en silencio, cada uno recordando a Faith a su manera. Imaginábamos que desde el cielo nos miraba enternecida, que quería escaparse un ratito para estar con nosotros, y qué feliz nos hacía pensarla así. Lloramos muchas veces durante esas caminatas nocturnas, hasta que llegó el momento en que la recordamos con alegría.

—Agradeciendo el hecho de que hubiera llegado a sus vidas.

—Agradeciendo que la vida nos hubiera permitido tener una hija, a pesar de que después nos la hubiera arrebatado, pero la tuvimos. Vimos con nuestros propios ojos el amor que nos teníamos Marron y yo materializado, y que comenzaba a morir luego de que Faith muriera, pero que yo no permití que tal cosa sucediera. Regué todos los días ese amor marchito, hasta que renació más fuerte, más duradero, siempre con el recuerdo de Faith y la esperanza de volver a verla. Eso nos llevó hasta donde llegamos. Marron se recuperaba poco a poco, ganaba peso, se distraía, empezó a trabajar de nuevo, y yo volví a mi vida profesional, mirándolo todo desde otra perspectiva. Llegué a amar mi trabajo, mi vida, y amaba más que nunca a mi esposa, que ya se acercaba a cumplir los treinta años y yo a los treinta y cinco. Recuperada, con una nueva casa y una nueva vida, ella me propuso intentar tener otro hijo.

—¿Qué le dijiste tú?

—Le dije que no estaba seguro, y me entró el miedo una vez más. Me aterraba la idea de perder otro hijo, de la misma forma, en el mismo lugar, con la misma mujer, y todo el esfuerzo que puse en reconstruir mi matrimonio se me iba al diablo. Pero Marron, fortalecida por la vida y los golpes de ésta, tomó mi mentón y me habló: tengamos fe, mi amor; me dijo. Y yo me atreví a intentarlo. Faltaba eso para demostrarle que aún la amaba y la deseaba como el primer día. Lógicamente, no nos cuidábamos con nada, y cuando yo cumplí los treinta y seis años, Marron me llamó al trabajo diciéndome que estaba embarazada. Yo me olvidé de todo, de quienes estaban conmigo en la oficina, de lo que me habían informado, de los problemas con los ejecutivos y los socios; de todo, y grité de alegría. ¡Mi esposa está embarazada otra vez! Dije, como si esas personas fueran mis amigos de siempre. Ellos se miraron, confundidos, y me felicitaron casi por cortesía. Yo no le di importancia, recibí los abrazos frívolos de todos y le dije a mi secretaria que cancelara todo lo de ese día a partir de esa hora, y me fui hecho un rayo a casa. Allí estaba Marron, llorando de felicidad, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que besarla como nunca, abrazarla y levantarla en mis brazos diciéndole lo maravillosa que era.

—¿Y el recuerdo de Faith?

—Seguía presente, por supuesto. Seguía con nosotros porque manteníamos la esperanza de recuperar nuestra felicidad. Nueve meses después nació mi hijo, Ausdar, quien nos impulsó definitivamente hacia el futuro. Ya nada teníamos que temer, porque pasase lo que pasase, Marron y yo éramos fuertes, y siempre nos tendríamos, siempre contaríamos el uno con el otro. Salimos adelante con Ausdar, y Faith nos alentaba. En cuanto a las cosas materiales que nos recordaban a Faith, tomamos la decisión, con Marron, de conservar sólo una fotografía de nuestra hija, una de las que tomamos cuando cumplió los seis años. La sonrisa y sus ojos, brillantes ambas cosas, nos inspiraba. Cuando Ausdar fuera más grande, le explicaríamos que ella era Faith, que era su hermana mayor y que lo cuidaba desde el cielo, tal como a nosotros. Las demás fotos, Marron las guardó en una caja que, hasta hoy, está en el ático de la casa. Todas sus cosas, la ropa, sobre todo, la donamos. La habitación de Faith ya no existe, preferimos agrandar nuestra habitación y hacer otra para Ausdar. Así, nuestra casa se terminó de remodelar por completo, tal como nuestro corazón que volvía a nosotros gracias a mi hijo.

—Volviste a casa, finalmente.

—Sí, y todo gracias a la esperanza que Faith significó, y significa hasta hoy. Recordar su muerte aún nos duele, pero quiero pensar que, al final, todo nos enseña algo. Faith me enseñó a no perder la fe, y hasta hoy me sigue dando lecciones de ello. Por eso mi hija, como un recuerdo, ya no es triste, sino que es fe.

—¿Y las cosas con Marron?

—Maravillosas, pero este capítulo se terminó definitivamente una noche, cuando estábamos dispuestos a empezar de nuevo, con Ausdar cumpliendo su primer año. Marron lo acostó en la cama, ya muy cansado de haber jugado tanto en el día de su cumpleaños, y se dirigió a nuestra habitación. Cerró la puerta por dentro, le pregunté si Ausdar se había dormido, y me asintió. La música comenzó a sonar, y mi corazón a latir más fuertemente. Marron se me acercó. Su rostro ya no era tan joven como antes, su cuerpo estaba un poco más gastado, pero su belleza seguía intacta para mí. Tomó mi rostro con sus manos blancas y me miró a los ojos, preguntándome: ¿recuerdas la vez que salimos por primera vez juntos? Sí, le respondí; por supuesto. ¿Y recuerdas también (siguió ella) que me invitaste a bailar y yo no quise? Sí, le volví a contestar. Invítame a bailar de nuevo, aquí, en nuestra habitación, me dijo, ya comenzando a pasar la página, dispuesta a poner el punto final; ¿por qué? Le pregunté yo, extrañado. Ella tomó mis manos, posicionándolas en su pequeña cintura, mientras me abrazaba por el cuello; porque te debo un baile, Trunks.

* * *

...

 _—Pero ahora que el mal ya está hecho, lo bueno va a encontrar su oportunidad—_

...

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

 _Bien, escribí esto de un tirón. El sábado recién pasado, mi hermano mayor se casó. Estaba tan feliz por él, y tan feliz por reunirme con mi familia, que escribir esto me hizo descargar un poco de felicidad, de una manera un tanto extraña, pero lo logré. Esta historia no era algo que pudiera esperar, necesitaba escribirla de inmediato, ahora, ya, y salió así. Ni siquiera la he corregido, ni siquiera la he releído, es algo que me salió del fondo del corazón._

 _Nació esto a raíz de una pequeña conversación que tuve con mi madre sobre una de las personas con más edad de la familia de mi papá, una abuelita a quien se le murió su hija, y quien aceptó su muerte cuando las flores que le había dejado en su tumba se marchitaron en apenas un momento, así que este fanfic, al final, está inspirado en una historia real._

 _Faith, claro, es un personaje creado por **Schala S** , mi autora más querida. Te doy los créditos, hermosa, porque sin ti no hubiera salido esto._

Ausdar _es una variante que me inventé de la palabra_ Ausdauer _, que en alemán es_ Perseverancia. _Las frases de entremedio, y el nombre de fanfic, están inspirados en la canción del mismo nombre._

 _Y eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
